Mi asignatura pendiente
by Aredhel Isile
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Arjona. Mi boricua, mi india, mi amor... mi asignatura pendiente.


******_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es mía._**

**Les recomiendo que oigan asignatura pendiente de Arjona. **

MI ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE.

Sentado en la oscuridad, delante de mi piano, tocando una melodía tan triste y solitaria como se encontraba mi alma en este momento.

Y así me había sentido desde que me marche para de ese pueblo perdido en la mano de dios. Me marche para cumplir mi sueño. Sin darme cuenta… de que estaba perdiendo más de lo que alguna vez iba a obtener.

_Tengo millas de vuelo para ir a plutón__  
__tengo un club de fans en la luna__  
__una casa gigante que veo desde un avión__  
__y los ojos de algunos fortuna__  
__un ejercito de alcahuetes__  
__un conflicto con Bush, una suite en el Waldorf__  
__y mas autos que amigos._

De que me servía tener un club de fan, viajar por todo el mundo, tener una casa grande, tener tanto dinero y autos. Sino tenía lo que más quería.

De que me servia tener departamentos en los edificios mas caros y prestigiosos… sino tenia lo que necesitaba.

Deje de tocar… El nudo en la garganta me lo impedía.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas, un par escapó por los costados de mis ojos.

Paso las manos por mi cabello, jalándolo con frustración, desesperación.

Siento que a cada minuto muero un poco más…

_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas__  
__tengo un par de mascotas que no saben quien soy__  
__y entre tanto que tengo no encuentro razón suficiente__  
__pa' olvidarme de ti__._

Y a pesar de tenerlo todo, no encuentro razón suficiente para olvidarme de ella…

Recuerdo su rostro bañado en lágrimas, al despedirse de mí. Su triste sonrisa… muriendo por dentro pero aún así apoyándome en algo que nos destruiría a ambos.

_Y de tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós__  
__esa tarde de lluvia en San Juan_

La última vez que la vería…

_De los besos que llevo conmigo,__  
__que son solo tuyos y nunca te di_

Nunca hubo nadie más mi amor, nadie. Solo soy tuyo, solo tuyo. No importa cuanto digan esas revistas. Te pertenezco, yo y todos mis besos. No los compartiría con nadie.

_Por andar ocupado en el cielo me olvide que en suelo__  
__se vive mejor__  
__mi boricua, mi india mi amor__  
__mi asignatura pendiente._

Como un idiota me marché, dejándote. Sola, con el corazón roto. Persiguiendo un sueño, buscando ser una estrella, brillar. Cuando tenía frente a mis narices lo que realmente me hacía feliz.

_Tengo tres oficinas y un piso en New York__  
__tengo tanto que no tengo nada_

Me siento vacío. Tantas cosas materiales, no sirven de nada.

_Tengo tantas razones para tener razón__  
__de que no hay peor razón que el olvido_

No la olvida, ella es mi musa, mi inspiración, donde sea que se encuentre, siempre va a serlo.

_Tengo intacto al niño que fui_.

Ese niño inocente de pueblo, que la ama con locura.

_Tengo ganas de anclar y otras tantas de huir__  
__a un sitio perdido_

El prado, nuestro prado_._ Ese lugar donde todo comenzó, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez… Refugiarme allí de este inmenso y doloroso mundo.

_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas de comprarme un boleto__  
__de regreso al ayer_

Me arrepiento tanto de haberme marchado, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, no subir en ese avión, regresar y estrecharte en mis brazos por toda la eternidad.

_Y entre tanto que tengo no encuentro razón__  
__suficiente pa' olvidarme de ti_

No soporto, ya no soporto estar lejos de ella. Mi Bella.

_Mi boricua, mi india, mi amor… mi asignatura pendiente._

- O -

El avión no era lo suficientemente rápido…

No puedo creer como es que amaba tanto el clima de Fork… con sus constantes lluvias que no permitía a un auto ir a la velocidad máxima…

- O -

La pequeña casa blanca se erguía frente a mí, parecía enorme, me intimidaba…

Con pasos lentos y piernas temblorosas me acerque a la puerta.

Levante el puño para tocar la puerta, mi mano temblaba de manera ridícula… me detuve a mitad de camino.

¿Y si ya no era como antes?

¿Y si se había olvidado de mi?

¿Y si tenía a alguien más?

Tome un profundo respiro y golpee la puerta.

-¡Voy!—Gritaron del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y ahí estaba ella…

Con su largo cabello marrón con destellos rojizos, sus ojos de un chocolate fundido, cara un forma de corazón y tez pálida.

Su sonrisa desapareció en un instante.

-¿Edward?—Susurro aun en shock.

Y me rompí.

-Bella—La estreche con fuerza en mis brazos, aspirando el olor a fresias que desprendía su cabello.

Y me rompí.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los sollozos que no podía contener. La estrechaba con fuerza.

-Te amo, lo siento, lo siento, te amo, mi Bella.

Temblaba de miedo, esperando su respuesta.

-Juro que no hubo nadie, solo tu, solo tu, perdóname.

Me aleje para mirarla a los ojos, empañados de lágrimas.

Mi miró fijo y un extraño sonido escapó de sus temblorosos labios, algo parecido a la risa y al llanto.

-Volviste—Susurro—Volviste

Me apretó con fuerza.

No pude evitar acercar mis labios a los suyos, y besarla con felicidad.

- O -

EDWARD CULLEN CASADO CON SU NOVIA DE INFANCIA.

Ese era el gran encabezado del periódico que tenía mi embarazada esposa en sus manos. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea en nuestra casa en Forks. La había comprado para ella, en tanto me aceptó de vuelta.

-Me gusta el articulo—Comentó mientras me sentaba a su lado y acariciaba su abultado estomago.

-¿En serio?—Susurre sobre sus labios antes de besarla lenta y profundamente.

-¿No vas a extrañarlo?—Pregunto refiriéndose a el hecho de abandonar mi carrera como músico.

-Para nada. —Sujete sus mejillas en mis manos. —Eres lo más importante que tengo, en esta vida. Te amo, mi dulce Bella Cullen.

-Te amo, mi dulce Edward Swam—Reí ante su ocurrencia, pero fui sorprendido por la patadita que me dio mi hija.

-A ti también te amamos Reneesme.

Y ella ya no es más mi asignatura pendiente…

_**FIN**_

**Lamento las faltas de ortografía o de sentido, he llorado mientras lo escribía.**

**Creo que me emocione. **

**Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como me gusto escribirlo.**

***Se aceptan criticas constructivas***


End file.
